<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>House of Love by Quandisa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289064">House of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quandisa/pseuds/Quandisa'>Quandisa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Working Out the Kinks [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Seduction, Belts, F/F, Family Fluff, Love Hotels, Multiple Orgasms, Reenie sings Sex Song, Roleplay, Spanking, Teasing, Tit Torture, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:48:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quandisa/pseuds/Quandisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Merry Lawbian Moms Zandy and Reenie are forced to leave their girls for a conference in Japan. It's never easy to leave your babies, even if one is a smart alack, and one is a exceptional grade schooler. But Reenie has one thing on her bucket list that will distract from her broken heart. A love hotel! But does her permanently paranoid partner know?! The answer is no.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blue Zircon &amp; Yellow Zircon (Steven Universe), Blue Zircon/Yellow Zircon (Steven Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Working Out the Kinks [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/892545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>House of Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I’m so tired! Are you sure the reservation was made? This jet-lag is trying to knock me over!” complained the brunette  fighting to keep her eyes open as the taxi passed neon rainbows over her round glasses. All she wanted to do was lean into her wilted, but chipper wife, but this was hardly the place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I checked it so many times my phone used it’s safe word. I didn’t even teach it that. Siri is too advanced. I’ll eat my own panties if it didn’t take!” The golden eyed blonde was unusually alert. Always one to retire when the sun set, the change in time zone hadn’t seemed to affect her. It was 3 a.m. everywhere around them but in Reenie. But she still got her feet kicked. Who knows how much English the driver actually knew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The techno-paradise of Tokyo had to be appreciated between blinks. Anxious about everything, Zandy had opted to not sleep for 20 hours, and now it was catching up to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, it was close to the airport. The taxi stopped in front of a tall,sleek, modern looking building with perfectly manicured lawns, and sidewalks so clean Zandy would eat off them. It was such a relief, the brunette sighed so hard her bag slid off her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure it isn’t too much?” They did have babies at home. 10 and 8 are expensive ages.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got us a deal, we’re only paying for 4 hours. It came to like 50 bucks, and it was one of the few places near the airport that would take such late check ins.” Reenie assured her, tipping the driver while the truck was closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just too good to be true! Look! The ground under the trash can is spotless! You know how I worry about-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bed bugs, Lyme disease, new deadly viruses being created in airports, terrorists, the super Freemasons, stray coins, stray dogs, stray people, doors that aren’t perfectly aligned.” Her wife listed as they walked into the gleaming lobby. It even smelled of disinfectant, and lemons. Lobby chairs have never looked better. She was going to give her wife the biggest smooch when they were alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the water, near the airport, late check ins, custom hours, spotless everything, and all reasonably priced! She thought as they rode the elevator. It’s like some sort of magic! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what time is it back home,” Reenie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Getting close to 5:30 in the evening. Jade should be back from ballet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Peri is doing a “field study” on rocks. She was so disappointed there weren’t any volcanoes to visit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ding!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dottie’s such a little scientist. We’ll have to get her some pumice or something for her project. I’m sure they’re lousy with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If the conferences let us have anytime. Don’t know about you, but I saw that schedule packed tighter than your vagina, and thought. Challenge accepted! I’m making them all my bitches!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A green light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you stop comparing the tightness and moisture levels of things to my privates?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it’s the best of both!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lights came on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zandy fainted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When her eyes fluttered open she saw herself half pulled onto a cherry bed reflected on a mirrored ceiling. Her wife was next to her arranging a laptop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey blueberries, had a fun nap? You were only out 5 minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reenie!” She grabbed her glasses and gawked at the various statues of couples copulating around the room. “This is a-! This is a-!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s their Temple au Love special! I booked it months ago to get this room. There’s a hot tub over behind the trees. It even has scenes from the Kama Sutra illustrated on the walls. They have toys to rent or buy, but I know how you are. I figured we’d just do things the old fashioned way.” Two fingers were scissored in the air before she continued setting up the camera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to murder you! How could you?! God only knows what sort of diseas-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honey, I will calm your tits in a second. We need to check in with the kids.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The app was open and the text move. Panicked,Zandy cast a glace backwards to see Venus in glowing chains not minding them or the massive phallus before her in the least. A protest grew in her throat, but she was grabbed by her shoulders and crushed next to her wife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay close and we’ll block it. Now smile!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a press of a button they filled a small square in the corner while Zandy’s sister-in-law’s face filled the screen with two pairs of green eyes peeking over her shoulder. Once the feed was confirmed she left the two girls to speak to their parents. Little Peridot eagerly took the middle seat, while, older sister Jade, leaned away, nose in her phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mommy! Reenie! The eastern direction of the wind was on your tail allowing a smoother landing. Did you know Japan is known for earthquakes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That right? Then why aren’t they called Japan-shakes?” Teased Reenie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, I’ll ask Mr. Pox tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Look at my girls!” Zandy teared up. “How are things with your aunt?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She didn’t know about the dishwasher song.” Peridot reported sadly, to the eye-roll of her sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re fine, moms. How’s the hotel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reenie was the second half of this brain. “It’s one of those posh airport ones. Nice, but we can’t stay. We’ll be moving out tomorrow morning to the one I booked. Real shame about the conference eating up the spots for tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s morning in Japan.” Peridot corrected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, if it’s morning, where’s the sun, Peri?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s still in the process of rising! You can’t trick me again!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah! She got me. I don’t know, mom, our kids are getting too smart. Might have to ship them off to NASA.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s a Nasa?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are such a space-case.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jade! No name calling. Just for that you get to teach your sister about the moon landing.” Zandy scolded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine! Maybe then she’ll build a rocket and go to the moon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No rocket fuel until you’re 30.” Reenie parented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But why?!” Peridot whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dottie,”Zandy sighed. “How was school?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So the girls took turns describing their day. Jade needing more coaxing than the excited blonde. When the clock struck it reminded Peridot of their nightly routine, but she had one last thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you know Japan sits on the Specific Ring of fire and has 110 active volcanoes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh oh. I didn’t get volcano insurance. Maybe we can drive round them.” Reenie mused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but we’re studying geo-loggo-trees and Bobby says he’s bringing in coral, which </span>
  <em>
    <span>isn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> a rock, but I can show them if you get an ingie-ingie-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Igneous,” supplied Jade with a flip of her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Igneous rock. I made a map of where you can find them. Let me-,” she popped up to find the map, but then saw the time. “I have to floss my teeth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what about my kiss?” Pouted Zandy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re in Japan. I can’t go over there to kiss you.” Peridot was perplexed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can do air kisses!” Zandy kissed her fingers and blew them towards the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t feel anything.” Peridot lifted the laptop and turned it. “I don’t think this thing is able to send air kisses.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade gently guided her to set it down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It makes Mom and Reenie happy to pretend. So do what mom did.” Jade modeled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Okay.” Peridot mimicked it. “I’ll fix the laptop tomorrow so you can get your kisses. Auntie, I need to floss!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade righted the laptop to see a smug blonde with a misty-eyed mom leaning onto her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We got a Jade kiss!” Taunted Reenie. “It's a rare treasure these days. Think I’ll hang it around my neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, I’m going to keep it on my hand so I can bring it to my cheek,” Zandy sighed wistfully.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agh! You’re both weirdos!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We miss you too, Jade.” Reenie answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for taking care of your sister. She can be a handful. Shows a lot of maturity. But don’t forget to take care of yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could do that better if I could go to Rhonda’s house.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No play-dates on business trips.” Chorused the parents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s hanging out! I’m not a baby anymore!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can see that, sweetness. That’s why we trust you to understand why we have that rule and respect it,” soothed Zandy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Plus, we’re not gone all that long. You text your friends all the time. I pay the phone bill. I doubt you can say more in 2 hours than the 30,000 hours you spend on that phone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t get it! Sometimes-!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need a break from school and home. We understand that, but when we’re gone it’s a special circumstance. You’re needed at home. And Reenie’s right, it’s only a few days. You’ve done this before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Jade scoffed. “Like, all the time. I can do it in my sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good! Then go to bed and stop with this play-date business.” Reenie concluded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reenie!” chided her wife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? I’m a lawyer. She left herself wide open.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet if </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>was a lawyer I could make arguments so I could hang out with anyone I want!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. You do that. Go to university, go to law school, pass the bar, get a job, become a lawyer and brag to your mothers all about hanging out with Rhonda, and Nevie and Della and whoever. You’ll sure show us. We’ll have to sit at home pouting about our successful lawyer daughter. However will we manage Zandy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Jade, sweetheart. I could have married someone dull witted, but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She likes my sharp tongue.” Reenie bragged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two are the worst. Garnet’s moms are lesbians and they’re not so weird.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and they’re in a completely tox-”Reenie was ribbed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Every relationship is as unique as the people who make them. Comparing yourself makes you miserable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah. I’ve heard it before. I’ve got to go because now I have to talk about 1960-lame.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t forget your kisses!” The brunette mother chirped before both mothers blew kisses to their groaning teenager who left them to wait for the babysitter to return. Pleasantries and reports were exchanged as well as well wishes and gratitude. By the time they finally ended the call fatigue had vanished from Zandy’s eyes and an ache formed in her bosom. She wrapped one arm around her wife’s waist and left hand stole left hand so fingers could engage in that intimate dance as they sat in shared longing. Her rough, cold fingers stroked the silken long fingers that gave comforting squeezes. Even if they traveled to places where their union was nulled their marriage lived in these moments, and now it lived in their children on the other side of the world. Zandy peppered kisses under her wife’s eyes to keep tears away. They both knew how the blonde hated to cry.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But tender moments can’t last, so Reenie whipped around and pinned her wife’s wrists next to her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like I caught myself a lost mama. Did you know I’m a bad motherfucker?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zandy sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve only been looking forward to this since you learned these damned things-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking things existed. I guess it’s your turn to be indulged.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zandy said a dirty word.” The blonde sang into her collar kissing what skin she could get to. But that ended with a knee between her legs that pivoted them so their positions were reversed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zandy says, “Go wash yourself. You smell like ass.””</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reenie wiggled. “Join me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I have to unpack and plan.” She got up to open the cases.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Plan to buy toys and costumes from this catalogue? They leave in front of the inner door so they never see our faces. Or I can open the door naked and-!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not wasting money on fancy toys, just for airport security to find them in an x-ray!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just sexy costumes then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reenie, you have a limited number of talents! Go employ one of them and get naked!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zandy wants to play Venus and Diana?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Diana was asexual.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All the more the challenge.” Panties floated down on Zandy’s head, before a bouncing ass disappeared into the generous bathroom singing of the closeness of sex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gonna have sex! Gonna have sex! Polish up my clit and sex, sex, sex!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scrubbed, rubbed, she jumped from the tub and discovered the lights were low, her wife and hadn’t changed, but added a coat and unbuttoned her blouse to her braiser. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you always in the habit of making people wait?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The game had started but the rules were unknown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re wasting my time. I’ll take my wage out of your hide. Turn, hold that column.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cautiously, she compiled. While she always made the rules of the game obvious, Zandy seemed to make them up in an instant, and make sussing them out part of the game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fingers raked over the bumps of her spine, then grasped the short hair at the back of her hair. Something that triggered a deep, righteous loathing. If it was anyone else, she’d give them a tongue lashing and then dig to find sex offenses in their past and publish them with the help of a fallen reporter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Basic, daddy-issue whore. I bet you think you’re hot shit just because you get every business man who flops off that plane. You quoted me double your normal rate. Did you really think I’d be so lazy as to not translate your regular business page? It’s high time someone put you in your place. You see that door over there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, even though it pulled her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can walk out it anytime, but it’ll be without your money. Rikai suru?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir. Teach me thoroughly. I was a fool to think I could take advantage of you. If I had only known how handsome, and sexy you were, I would have met you for free at the airport.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lies.” Zandy dropped her head, and slapped her ass. All those hours at the gym turned it into a muscle of pure power, it was round like a cake. Few things turned the blonde on like having her ass worshiped. She preened like a B-rated porn star as Zandy enjoyed painting the jiggling domes pink. She didn’t even bother counting, as worn as her brain was, Reenie's ass became hypnotic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But a lesbain can only be kept from a clitoris for so long. Reenie began her real sexy dance, clawing the column, her hair, her breasts, chewing her lip, and hopping from foot to foot as she rubbed her thighs faster than a cricket. Unable to stay in position, she would straighten to bump her groin on the column, then arch back to take a harder blow. At one point she pioted, twisted herself, arms still locked around her, but above her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zandy decided with no ass to slap, she’d slapped those perky tits instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reenie gasped, and stared in disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Zandy slapped them again. From the other direction. Harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You little-!” The blonde bounced, tackling her wife to the bed, but her goal of… who even those was thwarted as a pair of feet tucked under torso and flipped her over Zandy’s head. “ Fuck me! Where did you learn </span>
  <em>
    <span>that?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Self-defense videos online. You broke the rule slut.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did! I did! I did! Fuck me! Fuck me!” She hadn’t been this turned on since she would an 100 year old law that made destroying the wetlands legal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remove my belt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Removing belts didn’t sound like Reenie Gets Fucked, but so far she was enjoying the program. She knelt on the bed, and licked her lips while staring Zandy in the eyes, then undoing the clasp with her teeth. With a flourish, she pulled out the length, needing to lay back on the bed, deciding to splay out her knees. It never hurt to roll out the welcome mat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tart! Stay like that.” Zandy retrieved her belt, folded it and dragged it over the curves of Reenie’s wanting body. She hated the tease. She hated how the curve caught on her nipple and she wanted it to hurt more. How it gave no pressure to her wet clam that had to be gurgling by now. Then the flat of the belt bit her thigh, her stomach, her breasts, and many times her clit. It was beautiful! She surrendered. Tossing her head each time, letting the stinging pleasure grow to impossible heights. Maybe lack of sleep made sex better. Then one strike to her button hit just right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!” It clinched deep inside, she was forced up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you- Did you cum?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her breath was hard. “Don’t know. Better try it again, daddy-dom.” She wrapped her arms around Zandy’s sweaty neck, and tried to sneak a kiss, but was pushed back. “Baby, you keep tossing me like a yo-yo and I’m tying you to the ceiling and fucking you until your clit cries.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have skinny arms and lopsided breasts. I doubt you have the fingers for it. And that makes no sense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How dare you! My perky pillows-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put people to sleep because they’re so boring.”Zandy unbuttoned her pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next time I’m pre-ordering toys and fixing that smart mouth.” Pants were thrown in her face, while the bed dipped towards the headboard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have to remind the kids about excess of toys as much as I do you.” Business-No-Pants Zandy tented a knee. She cocked her head to the side. “How hungry are you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reenie crawled up, and kissed the exposed neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The pain! The pain! I haven’t eaten in days! Give me pussy, and feed me well.” Her nipple was caught, and twisted a quarter. “Ow!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sell me a show. Make me want it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She bit Zandy’s ear before sliding backwards, and straddling her wife’s leg. Using two fingers she opened her moist part and pressed herself into the shaved leg. The blonde braced herself on the headboard on either side of Zandy’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to watch this time?” Her hips flexed. “Last time you lasted 5 minutes before I was bent over bed having my brains buggered out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were making too much noise and I wanted to shut you up. Now make up your mind if we’re married or you’re a whore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, Zandy baby, haven’t you figured out I get everything that I want.” She massaged her blushing breasts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What you mean is you're a whore all the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s calling me a whore! Did you hear that?!” Reenie shouted at the wall. “A whore!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Testing the soundproofing of the walls.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, you do that. I’m taking a nap.” She closed her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! I’m sexing right on top of you!” The lawyer didn’t care. Her eyes were heavy. So Reenie got mad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like a star bull rider, she bucked with increasing power, but stayed quiet. She was well aware that several years of marriage and 2 kids had taught her wife that silence means mischief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure enough while bobbing up and down between sleep and wanting to stay awake Zandy lost track of time, and noticed the lack of noise. Thinking she was at home she bolted up to check on the kids, and was met with her wife ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm! So close! If only I could reach!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reenie had turned herself around and was making use of Zandy’s thigh. One hand behind her in what looked like an uncomfortable position fingering herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you even doing that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yoga. Sexy Yoga! My downward dog still isn’t as on point as yours though, angé.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to throw out your back. Here, you can draw from my well if you’re that parched.” The breast flopped over her other knee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no!” Reenie parked her fists on her hips. “The “challenge” was to seduce you. So I’m seducing you!” She turned and sat on her knees, stealing Zandy’s hand, her thumb passing over the gold band she kissed every morning while her angel slept. Reenie kissed the back, now with raised veins and a few age spots, kisses from time who the blonde cursed as a rival to her love. She kissed the tips of each finger like they were rare candies. Then turned the hand, and traced a heart, first facing herself, then her wife, the sign of infinity, finally pressed a kiss to seal it, eyes closed to focus her intent. Only when she felt fingertips caress her cheek did she cease. Aqua eyes full with unfathomable depths of love. Lips and arms embraced each other like old lovers. Easy, and fiery. Automatically, they moved in sync. Shoulders shrugged so hands could push off coats, and arms were lined with kisses at the same time shoulders were peppered with them. Hips fell on each other like puzzle pieces. Two minds fused so they created a love that was all their own shared in the heated air between and round them. Venus herself smiled down at their union, pleased that they found what all the other couples on the walls could not, no matter where they held their legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After their physical lust was sated(a few times, no one counted), they basked in comfort of their love. Both held one another as sleep took them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Bow in the presence of greatness</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Cause right now thou hast forsaken us</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You should be honored by my lateness</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That I would even show up to this fake shit”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been 5 minutes, shut that damn thing off before I shove it up your-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hush,ma amour, we have 2 hours to get to the conference. After you jiggle your tits out of bed we have to catch the bullet train. Then you shove anything you want in any of my holes.” A kiss on Zandy’s temple, the bed shifted. Zandy buried her face in the newly vacated warm spot as the door was open, and the smell of coffee wafted in the air. The bottom of the cup tapped her head. “Wakie, wakie, my legs and bac-ie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eat my ass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darling! Later! If we get settled before the conference we can call the kids.” All the noises indicated the blonde was primping, and packing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How dare you pit my babies against my sleep. I hope your ass is bruised.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reenie moaned.“Oh, it hurts! Someone should kiss it to make it better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since Zandy refused to bathe in the love motel they made it to their train early and took photos to send later. Breakfast was ordered, and served on the train. Zandy chugged coffee while reviewing the conference notes to the melody of her wife’s snores. Somehow, no matter where they are, some part of Zandy became a pillow. That’s why she got the tablet. It didn’t need an arm to be moved if the other held coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hotel was a grand, modern place with touches of it’s Japanese culture. Reenie’s was irritatingly awake. She practically skipped to the room, leaving Zandy to drag their bags.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Smell that Zands?! Assholes! All for the fucking! I’m going to have everyone’s phone number and their greatest fear! I love conferences!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great,” she grumbled, “I get to watch you kiss ass, while I sweat mine off.” She shrugged off the bags. “Why don’t you unpack while I shower?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I wanna scope out the room!” The blonde whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s locked! It’s always locked! Just because you bribed your way in early once doesn’t mean you can again!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reenie acted out mock argument with her wife while pulling out their things and throwing them in drawers and on hangers. By the time Zandy had finished her shower, she had gotten to the bottom of her overnight bag and felt something under the lining.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s this?” She pulled out a blue then nightie that couldn’t keep a moth’s modesty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not the only one who thought about taking advantage of no kids.” The brunette came out in a towel to find her glasses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And just when did you plan to tell me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t. If we were too tired after all this, or you wanted to sight see I didn’t want you too think you had to rush back here for my sake. Plus, last I checked you were fine with surprises in the bedroom, so long as live animals weren’t involved.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reenie hummed in thought, holding the nightie up over her toweled partner. “My imagination sucks. Put it on so I can see if I even want to do you in it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zandy took her clothes to the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then we won’t have time to call home. You can put it on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just want the other lawyers tripping on my boner. You know I can keep it up all day for you.” A wet towel hit her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! That’s it! I’m concerned for public safety. Your dick is dangerous to all!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know it baby. That’s why they piss themselves when I walk in. That’s why I wear yellow or black. Hate for them to stain my good clothes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh what a world we live in if that cock of yours couldn’t sheath itself in you.”  Zandy returned, phone in hand. “Think Alice is still awake?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If not her, Jade.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The phone dial tone rang, and rang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you know what time it is, young lady?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We love you, baby!”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>~Toyko Girls! Toyko Girls! You have the moves to rule the world! That cute inscru-tability<br/>Tokyo girl, you're a mystery!" <br/>Oh, were you not thinking about lawbians when they song played?<br/>Fools! All songs are lawbian songs! <br/>Wanted more family stuff, so there you go.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>